Petrie
Petrie Is A Pterodactyl from “The Land Before Time” Films and TV Series Roles * He Played Henry in Puffin (Oswald) * He Played Dodger in Oswald and Company * He Played Puffin in The White Bunny Princess * He Played Troy In Pet Shcool Musical * He Played Dodger in Catrina and Company * He Played Simba in The Flyer King * He Played Shenzi in The Rainbow Ranger Queen * He played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Squid * He Played Russell In Once Upon a Farm * He Played Puffin In The Pink Bird Princess * He Played Speed in The Potato Head Princess * He Played Dodger in Bia and Company * He Played Abu in Shaneladdin * He Played Puffin in The Bunny Bride Princess * He Played Bromley in The Spuckler Penguin * He Played King William in The Bo Peep Princess * He Played Human Cogsworth in Rita and the Hughes * He Played Pablo in The Animalyardagains * He Played Chuck E. Duck in Cartoon Animation Story Toons * He Played Human Lumerie in Alien and the Cowboy * He Played Belle in Pterodactyl and the Cowgirl * He Played Dodger in Rocket and Company * He Played Einstein in Ariam, Tamy and Company * He played Batty Koda in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 16) * He Played Avi In Bubble Guppies (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Olaf In Frozen (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Banzai in The Wallaby King * He Played Dash In The Incredibles (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * He Played Fred Figglehorn In Petrie: The Movie (Fred: The Movie) * He Played Batty Koda In FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Lampy in The Brave Little Mother Pug * He Played Jacquimo In Akikolina * He Played Gary In BanzaiBob HyenaPants * He Played Plum In Petrie Landing * He Played Fairy Zak in Valleygully: The Last Place * He Played Little Papa in Glimmer and Michelle (Chip and Potato) * He Played Pokey in Dez (Gumby) * He Played Jaqcuimo In Shenzilina * He Played Scuttle in The Little Yellow Hippo * He Played Rogers in The Ghost Girl Pink Ladybug * He Played Banzai in The Elliot King * He Played Victor in The Freddie of Norte Dame * He Played Batty Koda in Adventure Bay: The Last City * He Played Rob In The Brave Little Girl * He Played Lazlo In Camp Petrie * He Played Luca in Angry Critters Zeeter * He Played Ed in The Ogre King (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Puffin in The Glowworm Princess * He Played Filburt In Chomper’s Modern Life * He Played Radio in The Brave Little Ogre * He Plays Lampy in The Brave Little Goo * He Played Jaq In Sunnyella (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Puffin In The Orange UglyDoll Princess * He Played Earthworm in The Rainbow Rangers and the Giant Peach * He Played Scuttle in The Little Tori * He Played Iago in Shaneladdin * He Played Batty Koda in ???gully: The Last ??? * He Played Sebastian In The Little Tara * He Played Charlie in All Pet Animals Go To Heaven * He Played Jean Bob in The ??? Princess Gallery Petrie (1).jpg Petrie flying.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-time-30.6.jpg Petrie The Pteranodon Vector 3.png Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-time-v-the-mysterious-island-21.1.jpg Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-time-iii-the-time-of-the-great-giving-68.6.jpg Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie Laugh in The Land Before Time IX.jpg Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie Laugh in The Land Before Time XI.jpg Shorty and Petrie Screaming.jpg Petrie Jumping in The Land Before Time V.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Males Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tiny But Mighty Category:Cute Kids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cute Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Ducky X Petrie Category:Lovable Cowards Category:Goofy Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends Category:Scared characters Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Salty Characters Category:Memes Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Heroes Turned To The Good Side Category:Non Villains Category:Sad Category:Sad Characters Category:Characters Who Hum Category:Characters With A High-Pitched Voice Category:Animals Category:Sylvia and Petrie Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Silly Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who inflate Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:The Dark Cars Land Before Time Casper The Simpsons Movie Characters Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Brown Characters